life of the tracy sisters
by Princess of Attitude
Summary: this is how life of the tracy sisters is lived with their twilight friends


Character 1  
Name: Elizabeth  
Age: 17  
Looks: blonde and tall and beautiful with skinny curves  
Personality: kind and gentle, wild and crazy. I can be quite when I want to be. I'm normally quiet around new people.  
Character info: I'm a wolf shifter. I am best friends with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. I am also in love with Jacob black.

Character 2  
Name: Aj.  
Age: 18.  
Look: red hair tall and beautiful looks like my sister with skinny curves as well  
Personality: kooky crazy always a little lazy. A blond at heart. Always on a natural high. Kind but will fight for what they believing in. And if a friend is in trouble she will help.  
Character info: Vampire. James's fiance.

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I was walking around the house Alice seemed a little more up beat then usual, which I never thought possible.  
"what's up alice," I asked her.  
"an old friend is coming by," she told me.  
"oh," I said.  
"yah I missed her she is so fun to have around," alice said.  
"oh I see, so who is she what's she like," I asked.  
"well her names Elizabeth, she is wild, crazy, and a total goofball, and a total blonde in both senses of the term," alice said smiling.  
"Oh," I said  
"her and Edward have been together for as long as I can remember," Alice said in a way I thought different then the true meaning. Right after she said this in pops this tall blonde saying "hay alice I'm home, did you miss me," she said smiling wide.  
"you bet I missed you, you blonde," alice said hugging the girl.  
"um," I said.  
"oh, bella, this is Elizabeth," Alice said to me.  
"hay yo," she said to me.  
"um hi," I said.  
"hay Alice, where's Ed," Elizabeth asked Alice.  
"I knew I recognized that voice, hay gorgeous," I heard Edward's voice. I felt a twinge of jealousy all of a sudden.  
"hay, bebe, how you doing I missed you," Elizabeth replied.  
"I'm doing good, I missed you too love," Edward said I twitched, what was going on. Alice slipped to my side, and whispered in my ear. "you must have misunderstood me, their not lovers, their best friends," Alice whispered. I looked at her a little skeptical. She hesitated, "uh she's like his little sister," she said. I looked back over at them noticing that they had heard the conversation.  
"babe, I would never leave you." Edward said. "babe he would never leave you" Elizabeth said falling to the floor laughing at herself yelling timber as she went. Edward smacked his forehead "oh great there goes the blonde I guess I should go help her up, just don't die laughing before I get there." "um.. Does she always do that?" bella asked. "yeah pretty much when she's not falling she is running into things and doors, she kinda clumsy but not as bad as our other friend AJ we worry about her she trips over her own feet and claims that the walls jump out and bite her. Now aj and liz are sisters and aj is going out with our brother James. Don't fret my dear liz would never take Edward she loves (she said in a singsong voice) Jacob. Alice said. Liz came up and smacked Alice in the back of the head "meanie". just then the door popped open again in walked a tall red head.  
AUTHOR'S P.O.V.  
"ding dong the witch is dead the wicked witch the wicked witch ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" she said. Edward turned toward the door "here's the hidden blonde aj she may have red hair but she is so blonde" pffffffffffft she blew raspberries at him. "yeah I love you too" he said. Liz and aj both fell to the floor laughing. " oh crap there they go again, its like they never left." "Alice do you think we should help them or leave them?" "lets leave them." they all started to walk away and heard them rolling trying to get up and then boom. "I'm ok." liz said. "hey where did that wall come from?" aj said. "aj did the wall bite you again?" Edward said. "I didn't do it so yeah it must have." "damn blondes." Edward said. "that's us!!" "help!!! We've fallen and cant get up." "yay the blondes are back." Emmett yelled. "I thought I heard them." jasper said. "help us damn it don't just stand there." they said struggling for air. Jasper helped liz up and Emmett helped aj up. "damn you Emmett Cullen you would have left me on the ground if I hadn't yelled at you to help me up." aj said "yep I would have and enjoyed every minute of it too." "now where is your brother Emmett? and don't lie to me cause I know where you sleep." "oooo scary would have been scarier if we actually slept." "we?" bella said. "yeah she is a vampire and liz is a wolf shifter." said Edward. "now I know why she loves Jacob." "yep that's it." "damn it Emmett how am I supposed to threaten you when you wont listen to the threat no matter how grammatically incorrect I am you filthy bloodsucker." "I know you are but what am I?" "a damn pain in my ass that's what." "hey no need to call my babe names." James said. "wait your defending her but not your own brother?" Emmett complained. "duh I have to marry her not you." "god that would be sick you two marrying." aj said. Laughing. "no don't do that again." ding dong. The doorbell rang. "oo I wonder who it is?" Alice said. "wait somebody uses a doorbell besides me?" bella said. "liz I know who's at the door." "who who?" liz asks bouncing up and down. Alice opened the door. "growl it's the big bad wolf." "jakey!!!" liz yelled as she ran into him knocking him over sitting on his tummy and her hands on his chest. "I caught the big bad wolf." they started growling and kissing. "eww get a room." Emmett said. "I think we should." Jacob said. "good." Emmett replied. "your room." "damn it I fell for that didn't I?" "yes you did you dumb ass." aj said. Jacob tickled Liz tell she let him up then got up and said hi to everyone and hugged aj and Bella. "Where's Liz?" Jasper asked. "She was just here." CRASH!! "Never mind I found her." "What was that crash?" Bella asked. "That was Liz. Just know when you hear a crash it is either aj or Liz." Emmett said. "Liz you ok?" Jasper asked "I'm ok." Liz yelled. "I decided to test my new socks out. I love having your house all tile floor."

AJ'S P.O.V.

"James can we go now? I want to hang out with you we haven't gotten to talk in 5 months." I whined. "yeah babe lets go up to my room." he replied. He leaned over and picked me up and carried me to his room like we were married. Which we are soon to be. As we walked in the doorway he hummed here comes the bride. I smacked him on the head and he dropped me on the bed. "Ow damn it." "Oops sorry" he said with the hugest grin I have ever seen on his face. "You asshole! You did that on pourpoise." "Give her a hand ladies and gentleman she's figured it out." "Fine make fun of me see how the wedding night goes for you." "Fine then I'll go fine just go get a hooker maybe Noxi is free." "Damn you James Cullen you've asked for it." I said as I tackled him to the ground.

JACOB'S P.O.V.

Thud. Everyone looked up. "They either found the bed or the floor not sure which." Edward said. "By the sounds of it I'd say the floor." Alice said. "How would you know that?" Edward asked. "It sounds different normally if it id the bed it is a softer thud." Alice answered. "I don't want to know how you know that." Edward said. "James dropped aj on the bed. Aj said "see how the wedding night goes for you." James said "fine I'll just go get a hooker maybe Noxi is free." She said "damn you James Cullen you asked for it." As she tackled him. Everybody looked at Liz and I said "what the hell? They said all that?" "yep." She replied. "How do you know all this?" Bella asked. "I can because I am so cool." Liz replied." she can read minds." Edward said. "Damn you eddy, I can do other stuff too." She stopped and looked around then ran off screaming. "their coming to take me away ha ha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and their coming to take me away." "I love you blonde." I called after her. She ran laps around the house yelling "woof woof bowie wowie woof woof."

AJ P.O.V.

James picked me up off the floor and pinned me to the bed in the background I heard. "Woof woof bowie wowie woof woof." "Damn sugar, I told her not to have all that." "I don't care what the blonde is doing I care what this red head is doing." "You just better hope I am doing you not someone else" I said with a devil smile. "You truly are evil aren't you?" "Well duh." I said. "I have to be to want to marry you." "Well maybe we should make sure your sister is not trying to set the house on fire again." James said. "Oh maybe she's chasing Emmett with a sledge hammer again, oh I want to see that I missed it last time." I said. "She is doing what she wants to and I never get to see you so let's cuddle ok?" James said. "That fun too I guess." "You guess?!" he said as he tackled me with kisses.

JACOB P.O.V.

Edward and I just watched as Liz chased Emmett with a sledge hammer. "Um, is one of you going to stop her?" Bella asked. "Nah this happens all the time anyway Emmett needs to toughen up she's just a girl." I said "ah aren't you supposed to be nice to girls?" asked Bella uncertain. "Well normally but not her she's a great fighter. She could beat Jacob's ass any day." Edward said. Then all of the sudden Liz stopped. "I'm bored." She said. Putting the sledge hammer down smiling. I walked over and picked her up and said "you won't be when I'm done with you." She growled at me "sounds fun to me." Liz said. We walked into my room and I put her down on my bed and she laughed and started jumping up and down. I walked over to my TV and turned on a video game for us to play together. We played for and hour. Then I looked over and she was asleep so I cuddled against her and we slept for 3 hours.

EMMETTS P.O.V.

"AHHHH!!" I screamed as Liz chased me with a sledge hammer again. "AHHHH!! Save me damn it." I yelled. "No she's just a girl toughen up em." Edward told me. "She's not just a girl she's a raving lunatic in a girl's body." I yelled at him he just laughed. "Well it is true." Jacob agreed. "Don't worry Emmett she's bound to get bored soon; at least you hope she does." Jacob said laughing at me.


End file.
